


The Allure of Tea

by TimetravelingArchaeologist



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Breasts, Community: sfa_pornbattle, F/M, Food, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimetravelingArchaeologist/pseuds/TimetravelingArchaeologist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will finally sees the allure of tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Allure of Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Catching up on uploading older fics from the sfa_pornbattle community on lj.
> 
> Written for the promt 'seeing the allure of tea.'

Helen had been carrying a cup of tea as she walked down the hall. Had been, Will had come round the corner upsetting the tea, and she was now drenched in what had been a lovely cup of Earl Grey. The delicate cup lay in several pieces and his look of shock and apologies had almost been enough to make her laugh.

"It's quite alright Will, no harm done. Though perhaps I should change and clean up."

He had no idea what he was thinking as the words slipped from his mouth.   
"Yeah, though the tea looks much better on you than it did in the cup, bet it tastes better now too."   
A look of horror blossomed across his face the moment he said it. Mortified and fully intending to retreat, her words stopped him in his tracks.

"Well then, would you like some?"

Whatever he had been expecting her to say, that was not it. He swallowed thickly, his eyes raking over her form. Her blue blouse now plastered to her front, molded to the curve of her breasts.

Something about her look was daring him, rendering him unable to speak.   
Her hands moved to cup her breasts pushing them up and though offering them. He caught her eye, now dark pools mirroring his own heat.

Moments later he found himself with his warm mouth fastened to her covered breast over the now visible nipple. She backed up until she was pressed against the wall. Her eyes slipped close and she moaned. His mouth moved up and his tongue swiped at her neck and down unbuttoning her blouse until the edge of her bra was peeking out. Lapping at her bergamont scented skin, hands fixed to her hips, the world came crashing back as his foot met the saucer on the floor.

He broke away from her, both of them breathing heavily.

With a naughty look Helen tells him, "Well, we may convert you to tea after all."   
He smirks, "I doubt it, but I'm defiantly seeing the allure of tea now."

She chuckles, and turns to walk down the hall. "I'm changing, I'll leave you to clean that up," she tosses over her shoulder. And with that she's gone.

He leans back against the wall and groans. 'I wonder if I can get her to repeat that again if I bring her another cup,' he asks himself. 'For that, I'd be willing to drink the whole pot.'

Gathering the broken cup and saucer from the floor he decides that he's going to take the chance and brew that pot, she's worth it.


End file.
